Here Without You
by Ranmano1fan
Summary: A Ranma/Inuyasha songfic Xover, featuring a RanKag pairing, but no Inuyasha or arranged weddings. I labeled it as 'general' cuz I don't know which category this would fall under. Ranma has been transfered to a new school, where he meets "her". Plz R&R!


**Here Without You**

An Inuyasha/Ranma 1/2 Songfic

By: Ranmano1fan

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Inuyasha, it's characters or the song portrayed in this story. They are the rightful property of their respectful owners. I am only borrowing them for the time being and will return them when I am done. Enjoy and please leave a review if you wish.

* * *

Sometimes life can be cruel. One minute you feel like you're on top of the world, then in an instant you wish you were never born. It happens to a lot of people and Ranma Saotome happened to be one of them. Being transfered to a new school was something he really didn't want to do. He liked his old school because that was where all his friends were, but he had no say in the matter. His parents made the decision and that was that. At first Ranma kept to himself, not wanting to make new friends in case he was transfered again. But after awhile he slowly emerged from his shell, started talking to the other kids and began making friends.

That was when he met her: Kagome Higurashi. They met through a mutual friend and quickly hit it off. She wasn't like any other girl he met before, there was something about her he liked. And the two of them became close friends. Soon their classmates discovered you couldn't find one without the other. It wasn't long before they started to think Ranma and Kagome were dating and they just hadn't announced it. Their friends kept telling them how much they looked like a couple and that they'd make a good couple and the two teens would take those words with a smile, but nothing else.

In truth the boy had thought about dating her and how happy he'd be if he did, but didn't want to act on it in case her feelings for him weren't the same kind he had for her. He liked having her for a friend and if he told her his feelings, it might drive her away and he didn't want to lose her as a friend. Then came the day she told him her feelings for him were more than just as a friend and he confessed to her his feelings were the same. Soon the two started going out shortly after that. And their friends were right: they did seem like the perfect couple despite the rough going in the beginning.

The longer they were together the more they learned about each other. It became apparent that certain topics they'd talk about would start arguements, so they decided to avoid those issues to prevent the stupid arguements from happening again and the couple was better off by doing so. They dated for almost 3 months. And like all things in nature, their feelings evolved into love in that time. They started talking about a life together after school and how great it would be. It was during that time Ranma thought he found the one for him.

But then it all came crashing down on him. About a month after New Year's, Kagome came to him with a problem.

"Whadda mean your classes have been switched?" he asked her during lunch.

"Just that. My mom asked the principal to transfer me to different classes," she explained, her eyes full of tears, "And he did."

"But why?" wondered the boy.

Dropping her head, she told him, "She found out about us, but I'm not the one who let it slip. My twerp of a brother did. I had to tell her about you afterwards."

"So why did she ask for the transfer?" asked the boy.

"She doesn't think you're right for me, that you might be taking it too fast," replied Kagome, wiping away her tears, "She said I had to break up with you and I told her I wouldn't. I only found out about the transfer today, they start tomorrow. My mom made sure every one of my classes were changed, so I couldn't have any contact with you."

Then after a moment or two, she added in a low tone, "And that's why she took away my cell phone."

"She took your cell phone too?" repeated the boy.

"She said it was to 'cover all the bases'," replied Kagome.

"What are we gonna do now?" wondered Ranma.

"I'm not breaking up with you if that's what you mean," she said, taking his hand, "I guess we'll try to find some way around it."

And try they did. For the next 3 months the two of them found it difficult making time to be together and still make it to their classes, but managed to some degree. Occasionally after school Ranma would get a phone call from Kagome, but they weren't long conversations in case she got caught talking to him. Slowly they started to drift apart, the time they could manage to find getting less and less. Yet when they could get together the feelings were still there.

Then one day near the end of the school year, close to finals time, the two teens met up in a secluded corner of the library, it was their first meeting in a few weeks. Neither said anything for a minute or two, to make sure they weren't followed.

"I missed you so much, Kagome," the boy started out.

"I missed you too," she said, "Which makes this difficult."

"I know," he agreed, "But we've stayed together despite what's been put in front of us."

"No, that's not what I meant," she corrected him.

"Then what?" he wondered.

Sighing, she said, "I think we should start seeing other people. It's for the best."

"What? Why?" asked the boy, confused.

"It's been so hard doing this. Maybe it's better if we did break up, so we wouldn't have to do all this sneaking around," she explained.

"But I don't wanna break up with you," argued Ranma.

"I don't either, but think about it: what chances do we have of being together in the end if we keep this up?" she asked.

"Maybe we could get back together at the start of the new school year?" he replied.

"If only it were that simple. My mom's not gonna forget and she'll make sure we stay apart," she told him.

Dropping his head, Ranma knew what she was saying was true, he just didn't want to admit it, he wanted to hold onto that last little glimmer of hope that they would make it through together. In a way he knew it would come to this eventually, but prayed it wouldn't. Even so, it still pained him to hear her say those words. He felt like his heart was being ripped right out of his chest. He was hoping it was all a dream and he would wake up at any moment. But alas, it wasn't a dream and Ranma knew it.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked, his voice filled with sorrow

"I'm sorry, but probably not," she answered with the same tone as him.

"If you thinks it's best, alright," agreed the boy reluctantly, sounding hurt, "I'm gonna miss you, Kagome."

"I'll miss you, too," said Kagome, giving him a tiny peck on the cheek, adding, "If it means anything, I still love you."

"It does and I still love you, too," he replied with a small half-smirk, unable to look her in the eyes.

He sat there for a minute with his head still down, dwelling on his thoughts. When he looked up he realized she was gone. He didn't even hear her leave much less take notice of it.

During the next few weeks, the boy hardly did anything but think about the conversation he had with Kagome. It was the last thing she said to him that bothered him the most. Even though they were apart for only a short amount of time, he still cared deeply about her. He thought she might have a change of heart like she did one time before when she tried to break up with him only to come back the next day, apologizing.

Another new day arrived and she hadn't come back. Yet for some reason he wasn't ready to give up on her. He wanted to prove to her that they were destined to be together in the end. But he didn't know what he could do to achieve that goal. He wanted to call her, but knew her mom might pick up the phone. Visiting her was out of the question as was trying to set up a meeting with her. There was absolutely nothing he could do.

Then he thought of something. It was his last option and didn't even know if it would work much less make it to her. He was going to have a friend give her a message he would write. He could give it to her himself, but didn't want to take the chance of her mother seeing it. Sitting down at a desk, he went right to work, but quickly hit a mental roadblock.

What was he going to say? Though apologizing has worked before, it wouldn't this time. He thought of making the note funny. No matter what mood Kagome was in he could always make her laugh. Thinking some more, he figured humor could get the job done, but it wasn't the time for jokes. The note had to be serious enough to get her attention while at the same time sincere and heartfelt, and hope it tugs on the right heartstrings.

He thought he might get an idea if he watched some t.v. Flipping on the set and scrolling through the channels, Ranma stopped at a music video. He caught it at the end of the video. He sat there watching and listening to the next video, when he got an idea. He couldn't believe he forgot about it: Kagome always enjoyed it when he sung to her.

He started writing down lyrics to a song that gave life to his feelings. He was hoping it was the one that could do the trick. When he finished, he read it back to himself:

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people need a way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

Satisfied with it, he folded it up and put in his pocket, then he called up a friend and asked if they could meet at the mall tomorrow. The next day he met up with the friend and though he knew it might be a bad idea to use her, as she has a crush on him and wants to date him, only she could get close enough to Kagome to give her the note without suspicion. Ranma told her what he wanted her to do, right down to the last detail. As she walked away after promising to give Kagome the note, the boy was regretting it, because a part of him was expecting her to not follow his instructions and just keep the note to herself. But a few hours later she let him know she gave Kagome the note and she read it, but didn't give him anymore info on the subject.

So there he sat next to the phone, waiting and wondering if the call would come...

* * *

Writer's notes: You're probably wondering why this story has no real ending. That's because the ending hasn't happened yet. Will it happen? Who knows, only time will tell.

This will most likely be the last of the RanmaxKagome stories I will write. Unless something happens to me to change my mind, that is. I do hope you enjoyed this little story and might take a glance at some of the other stories I've written, or perhaps leave a review for this one.

Song used: "Here Without You" by: 3 Doors Down


End file.
